ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 18
Text Later on It was a new school year and Delly and Edward were still plowing strong, this time Dally was pregnant. Again. But unlike laser time they didn’t know who the farter was. They decided to go to the wizard virgin of Jerry Springer called Maury to sea who the dad was First Dally had to butter her brain to figures who she had effed lately who could of got her prego. Dally is a junior at Hogwats now but everyone else (hiei, Edward, link, etc) are only Softmores. Dally also got erected to Prefict becaust she got the faggot Dumbledore to have STDs (nursewhiches cant cure that) That’s when she relish that Maruy was looking at her “So Dally… who did you eff?” Before her was her dreamcast: edwert, hiei, link, saskuke, and shadow. And BILL COMPTOM “you must think long and hard… like my dick” said Edward then laughed then stopped cause it wasn’t funny because actually dally probably effed everyone and was loose as a bag. “If you need help remembering I can get you a stool sample,” offered Maury the wizard “I think you mean spool” said Hiei confused “your shit wont help her now, she’s pregnant.” So Maury brought out a pool and she went swimming and in it was magicarp wizard water that Tiggered her memory, suddenly a flood of rememberies washed over her. Flashback 1: It was a hot summer day and suddenly a hott figure as hot as the hot summer day knocked on her door. It was Bill Compton the vamp. He introducked himself and in chapter 15 it said they didn’t do anything but now the humpback was revealing a lot…… He didn’t just introduce himself, in her vision Bill Compton bashed her head grains a wall until she had a concoction then raped her. (end of flashback 1) “I was wrapped!” Dally exclaimed in wonder. “WHAT” Edward got pissed fast “Was it fucking Dumbledore?” “No… I’m not a boy so he doesn’t want my poonbox he only wants anal” Dally explained with reason. Just then Gucci interrupted in a v-neck and poured some lemonade. “Anyway it was .. it was … BILL” she started tearing up as she cried and pointed at him. Maury got a boner. Flashback 2: Even with her head a little fuzzy Dally knew what was happening. In her head she couldn’t stop thinking that Bill was really hott but none of that mattered because of the earth-quaking pains she was feeling from where he hit her head, next thing she knew six of his fingers were inserted in her, she mooened. He started fangering her then pulled out his big vamp cock. It was huge about six inches wide and six inches long, and he stuffed it inside of her, then started banging her. Dally was so embearassed and didn’t know how to make him stop raping her, she raked her brain for ideas, then she hard on. With a mighty pump she queefed all over his dick. Enraged and levers, he donkey punched her right in the juggerlar… that’s when she blanked out… (end flashback) “Yes it certainly seems like Bill could be the father, “ said Obama, “did you use a condom?” “No it was raw” said Bill coolly, “but she wanted it she was pretty much begging for it, let me get in the pool and I’ll show you” So Bill Compton stepped in the pool on the Maury Wizard Show and showed his flashback…… Flashback 1: Bill was going door too door as a Jehova Witness trying to tell people they cant have birthdays and he got to Dally’s hospital. He didn’t know her but she orgyd the door and he thought she was really hott. From the way she was undressing him with her eyes he knew she thaught she was hott too. But all he said was “hi I’m bill” and from there he knew she wanted him because she started bashing his head again a wall to rape him. It Diddy Kong work though because vampz don’t get hurt about that, so she went and started slapping him in the nuts with garlic clovers. It burned like a thousand jellies on rye. That’s when she mounted him, in unicorns. (end flashback) "Well it seems like we have two vary different sides to the srory," said Maury, "We will lean ham the father after a commie break!" Characters Notes Chapter 18